


Love in a Box to Take

by Hageshikulady



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Late Night Conversations, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hageshikulady/pseuds/Hageshikulady
Summary: Night after episode 7. Tonight neither of them can just sleep as if it had ben just an ordinary day. But as Victor thinks he's alone with his thoughts in that dark room, he finds that Yuuri is also reluctant to let that night end just like that. Victor's POV.





	

**LOVE IN A BOX TO TAKE**

* * *

Victor laid on his arm on his bed and stared at his side, into the darkness of the bedroom he was sharing with Yuri during the Cup of China.

He moved some of his long fringe away from his eye, even though he could barely see anything, but he knew that Yuri was there, not too far, yet not as close as he could wish.

Being proud of Yuri was an understatement. The passion he could see on that young skater made his body quiver with that same passion.

But there was more. He came all the way from Russia because he was sure that he had found the love of his life.

He closed his eyes and remembered Yuri's last Eros performance. He told Victor not to take his eyes off him. As if he could. It was flawless and he had successfully become personified Eros. And then just after recklessly trying to shatter his heart, he got praised with the most beautiful tribute.

A kiss was more than an excuse to surprise Yuri. It was a 'thank you', an 'I'm sorry' and an 'I love you'.

Yuri's soft breathing in the silence of that dark room soothed his heart, but he couldn't hold a quiet sob. Today had just been too much.

"Victor?"

For a moment, the man froze, holding his breath, but slowly he let it go.

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry" He said, trying to regain his composure.

"No, you didn't," He heard the sound of sheets moving with Yuri's body and pictured him lying on his arm, in the same fashion as himself. "I wasn't sleeping." he said quietly.

"Oh. You should, cause tomorrow we are going to celebrate, but first you need that rest, hm?"

"I know, I'm even tired, but... I just don't want to sleep yet."

Victor quickly got on his feet and walked to Yuri's bed, lying beside him. Yuri smelled fresh.

"Then don't sleep yet," he said with a smile that couldn't be seen.

They spent a minute listening to each other's breath. He didn't know how it felt for Yuri, but even though Victor was used to being the pushy kind, this time he was quiet, hoping that Yuri would take a step forward.

"I'm not a pork cutlet bowl anymore,"

"No, you're not..."

"But... if I'm just myself, will you still be hungry for me?"

Victor wasn't expecting such decisive step. He chuckled.

"D-don't laugh... geez."

The self proclaimed coach found Yuri's lips with his fingertips and played with them, like he did a few times before since they met at Hasetsu. Doing it in the dark felt different and exquisite, as if his own skin had gotten oversensitive and those lips had gotten a lot softer and moist.

Victor loved the feeling of the soft breath against his fingertips. "I was hungry for you even before you became a pork cutlet bowl,"

Yuri said nothing, but the sound of heart beats getting louder said enough.

"... and seeing you become new things each time I look at you just makes me hungrier for more of you."

There was no response but a soft and quiet moan that didn't quite leave Yuri's lips, but instead got stuck in his throat.

"So, Yuri," Victor said slowly, softly pinching Yuri's lower lip.

"Mm?"

"Can I take a bite?"

A sharp intake of breath in the dark could have meant a lot of things, but Victor's fingers registered it as anticipation. Because Yuri's warm hand moved the playing fingertips away from his lips and placed the caressing hand over his cheek instead.

He was ready now.

He wanted to accept Victor's love as it was.

The moonlight started to make an appearance behind the curtains and Victor could take a peek at Yuri's expression. He caressed the brunette's cheek with his thumb and slowly closed the distance.

And so, he took a bite, in that dark room, on that single bed, slowly, softly, savouring every inch he could taste, wishing that such feeling could be stored in a box to take.


End file.
